Forgotten
by archerrylime
Summary: Hari Natal. Harusnya hari ini dia ikut senang seperti yang lainnya. Tapi, dia merasa terlupakan, tertutupi pohon besar natal. Semua orang ingat hari natal, dan BARU teringat ulang tahunnya. Tapi seseorang tidak. CHRISTMAS FIC. Enjoy R&R please! :D


(Fic ini udah diedit karena ada kesalahan ingatan Author tentang hari ulang tahun Hitsugaya :P, sekalian memperbaiki misstypo)

**Author's Note:**** Merry Christmas ALL!** (buat yang nunggu WinWea, maaf! Fic ini dulu yah! :D)

**Warning:** adegan so sweet?

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is TiteKubo's

_**ENJOY R&R**_

* * *

Forgotten

* * *

"_Merry Christmas_, TAICHOU!!"

Mata _turquoise_ membelalak lebar ke arah pintu. Sosok yang terlihat seperti gitar spanyol kalau dari jauh itu langsung memeluk kaptennya tanpa aba-aba apapun.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti bergadang semalaman di sini!" kata Matsumoto ceria.

"_Matsumoto_—le—pas…! Ukh!" kata Hitsugaya di sela-sela usahanya mengambil nafas. Kedua belah dada Matsumoto benar-benar sudah menutupi suplai udaranya. "Ok…si…gen—nafas—ku!"

"Ups!" Matsumoto segera melepas makhluk kecil yang sudah tak berdaya itu. "Sorry Taichou!" katanya sambil nyengir tidak bersalah.

Hitsugaya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan lega, mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara.

"Ngomong-ngomong Taichou, aku pergi dulu ya! Banyak pesta yang perlu kudatangi!" kata Matsumoto ceria sambil berjingkrak menuju pintu, dadanya bergoyang-goyang. Ngomong-ngomong tentang dada…

Hitsugaya memerah. Wakilnya itu sedang mengenakan baju yang _sangat_ kekurangan bahan bernuansa merah. Dan baju—gaun—itu benar-benar menunjukkan lekuk badannya.

"Oh ya, Taichou! Kau harus berhenti bekerja sekarang! Semua orang bersenang-senang, dan kau juga harus!" kata Matsumoto sambil mengedipkan mata, tidak memperhatikan wajah Taichou-nya yang memerah. Dia menghilang di balik pintu.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. "Kalau aku berhenti bekerja sekarang, besok aku juga harus bekerja. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Gerutunya tidak pada siapapun. Hitsugaya merasa hari-hari perayaan itu tidak ada gunanya. Hanya buang-buang waktu saja. Apalagi natal. Siapa sih yang percaya kalau Santa Klaus itu benar-benar ada?

"Oh! Taichou!" Matsumoto kembali melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan Hitsugaya.

"Apa?!" kata Hitsugaya menoleh kesal, merasa terganggu.

"Ini kadomu! Untuk natal, dan ultahmu! Maaf aku lupa!" kata Matsumoto nyengir sambil melempar sebuah benda besar, berwarna putih, berbulu dan dihiasi pita. Hitsugaya menangkapnya dengan satu tangan karena refleks.

"Hei, Matsu—!" Tapi letnan-nya itu telah menghilang. Dia menghela nafas lagi; semoga wanita itu tidak kembali lagi.

Dia memandang boneka di tangannya, boneka beruang putih, dengan pita besar di leher. Dia menghela nafas lagi. Kapan sih mereka (para teman kerjanya) akan berhenti menganggapnya anak kecil?? Ya ampun, bahkan waktu kecilpun dia tidak suka boneka!

Mukanya sedikit masam. _'Untuk natal, dan ultahmu! Maaf aku lupa!_'

Lagi-lagi, hela nafas. Sekali lagi dia memperhatikan boneka yang hampir lebih besar daripada badan atasnya itu. Di pita besarnya terikat kartu. _'Merry Christmas! And Happy Birthday! :D'_

Dia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dengan boneka itu dan melemparnya ke sofa.

Dia memandang jam. Masih jam 6. Tumben Matsumoto sudah sadar jam segini. Biasanya di datang ke Divisi sekitar jam 9-10. Hmmm… keajaiban natal.

Dia mulai bekerja lagi. 56 lembar kertas telah selesai saat ada yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Ya?" katanya datar, masih sibuk membaca kertas di tangannya dengan teliti.

"Maaf, permisi Hitsugaya-taichou…" kata seseorang dengan suara kecil dan malu-malu.

Hitsugaya mendongak untuk melihat sosok Shinigami yang menduduki kursi ke-5 di divisinya. Rambutnya pendek dan berwarna ungu, pipinya merona manis. Tapi, kali ini dia tidak mengenakan seragam Shinigami, melainkan _sweater_ lengan panjang berwarna putih tanpa noda dan rok pendek berwarna merah. Dia juga mengenakan _boots_ manis.

Kalau cowok biasa melihatnya, pasti sudah ikut merona karena kemanisan cewek ini. Tapi, tidak Hitsugaya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hitsugaya datar, hanya sedikit mengerutkan alis melihat cewek di depannya tanpa pakaian Shinigami. Tumben, biasanya dia selalu memakai Shihakusho dengan rapi. Bukannya dia peduli, hanya sedikit berbeda saja.

"A-ano… i—ini untuk anda." Katanya sambil menyerahkan kado berpita merah dengan dua tangan.

Hitsugaya memandangi kotak itu lalu memandang ke pemberinya.

"Maaf karena melupakan ulang tahun anda. Jadi anggap saja ini hadiah natal dan ualng tahun anda." Katanya gemetaran, wajahnya makin memerah.

"Itu tidak perlu, aku tidak memintanya. Tapi letakkan saja di meja dan kau boleh pergi," kata Hitsugaya tidak memandang anak buahnya. Dia melanjutkan menanda-tangani sebuah laporan.

Cewek itu menunduk lesu dan meletakkan kado itu di meja kerja Hitsugaya, di atas tumpukan laporan. "Permisi. Maaf mengganggu." Katanya pelan dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu.

Hitsugaya menoleh ke arah kado berpita merah itu, ke cewek bawahannya, dan kembali ke pekerjaannya. Dia sedang mempertimbangkan. Bisa saja dia tidak, tapi itu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Lagipula dia sudah cukup berbaik hati.

"Terimakasih." Katanya pelan, datar.

Cewek itu menoleh, dan senyumnya mengembang. Dia lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah ceria.

Di dalam, Hitsugaya menghela nafas yang kesekian kalinya hari ini, dan melempar kado kecilitu dari mejanya. Kado itu mendarat persis di sebelah boneka beruang dari Matsumoto.

Setelah cewek itu, bawahan-bawahannya yang lain mulai berdatangan untuk mengucapkan selamat Hari Natal dan Ulang Tahun Yang Terlupakan. Semuanya mengucapkan sama persis. Bahkan Kyouraku-pun datang membawa sebotol sake untuknya sebagai hadiah.

Semua datang dengan senyum di wajah, ceria. Padahal biasanya mereka tidak berani tertawa-tawa di depan Hitsugaya, yang selalu terlihat menakutkan. Semuanya mengenakan baju kasual, entah mau pergi ke pesta Natal atau pergi bersama teman. Soutaichou sendiri sudah memberi ijin libur kepada seluruh Shinigami di Seireitei pada hari ini. Untuk itu, dua hari lalu mereka bekerja keras memasang barier kuat di sekeliling Seiretei, mengelilingi seluruh penjuru Rukongai untuk melihat apa yang tidak beres.

Tampaknya hanya Hitsugaya yang masih berdiam diri di ruangannya, dengan seragam Shinigami dan pena di tangan. Dan tanpa senyuman ceria.

Mungkin SoiFon juga sih.

Pada intinya, Hitsugaya bukan orang yang menikmari hari-hari raya.

Orang-orang terus berdatangan setiap beberapa menit sekali, dan saat jarum jam menunjukkan angka 1, sofanya sudah tak terlihat.

Timbunan kadonya bermacam-macam. Ada yang besar, kecil, sedang, parsel. Hampir setiap kapten memberinya (atau mengirimkan) hadiah, dan, yah… orang yang bilang Hitsugaya punya segudang penggemar itu tidak main-main. Hadiah dari kapten-kapten mencerminkan ciri mereka masing-masing.

Contohnya, Mayuri memberikannya sebotol ramuan berwarna mencurgikan, dengan catatan: 'Kalau kau meminum ini, aku akan sangat senang melihat hasilnya, tapi kejadian apapun bukan tanggung jawabku.'. Jelas-jelas berbahaya.

Byakuya memberikan sebuah parsel, kemungkinan disiapkan oleh pembantu di rumahnya untuk dikirimkan ke seluruh kapten sebagai tanda hormat. Kenpachi Zaraki memberikan sekeranjang bungkusan permen, usulan (paksaan) dari Yachiru dan semuanya sudah dihabiskan selama perjalanan.

Yang lain memberikan bungkusan kado, yang belum dibukanya. Dan tampaknya tidak akan dibuka.

Oh, dan SoiFon-taichou tidak datang untuk memberi selamat ataupun mengirimkan hadiah. Baru dia tahu, ternyata SoiFon-taichou meminta ijin khusus dari Soutaichou untuk pergi ke Dunia Manusia. Tebak dia mau bertemu siapa.

Setelah sekitar satu jam yang damai tanpa pengunjung—kayaknya semua kenalannya sudah mulai bersenang-senang di suatu tempat—datang seorang Shinigami. Hitsugaya mendongak, sedikit terganggu dari pekerjaannya.

Kiyone, dengan seragam Shinigaminya. Oh, jadi bukan dia satu-satunya yang masih memakai Shihakushonya di sini.

"Ada apa, Kotetsu-fukutaichou?" Tanya Hitsugaya datar.

"Aku datang untuk memberikan ini," kata Kiyone sambil menyodorkan sebuah kado besar, dan sebuah kado yang lebih kecil. "Dari Ukitake-taichou." Lanjutnya dengan muka agak muram.

Hitsugaya menerima hadiah itu dan membawa kartu yang terselip di pitanya.

'_Maaf aku tidak bisa memberi selamat secara langsung. Retsu tidak memberiku ijin. _

_Tampaknya aku melewatkan ulang tahunmu. Jadi, ini hadiah ulang tahunmu, dan hadiah natal._

_Sekali lagi maaf karena aku harus mengirimkan ini._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Ukitake'_

Hitsugaya sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. "Jadi dia sudah lebih baikan?" tanyanya.

"Ya, tapi masih terlalu lemah untuk berjalan keluar di udara sedingin ini. Kami berencana mengadakan pesta natal di Divisi 4." Kata Kiyone sambil tersenyum hambar.

Dia tahu Kiyone sangat peduli pada kaptennya, begitu juga partnernya. Ukitake jatuh koma beberapa hari sebelum ulang tahun Hitsugaya dan baru saja sadar kemarin. Penyakitnya semakin lama semakin parah.

"Sampaikan rasa terimakasihku pada Ukitake." Kata Hitsugaya sambil memandangi lantai, wajahnya muram.

"Ya." Kiyone mengangguk dan berbalik pergi.

"Hitsugaya-taichou," panggil Kiyone lagi. "Aku dan Sentaro ingin mengucapkan Selamat Hari Natal. Dan Selamat Ulang Tahun. Maaf aku melupakannya. Saat itu kami agak… sibuk dengan Taichou." Kata Kiyone sambil membungkuk, tersenyum.

"Trims." Kata Hitsugaya pelan, sama seperti balasannya pada yang lainnya.

Kiyone-pun pergi.

Hitsugaya memandang kedua kado di tangannya, dan berjalan ke tumpukan barang di sofa. Dia terdiam sesaat melihat tumpukan yang mengganggu pandangan itu. Hitsugaya mengerutkan alis sebelum dia akhirnya memutuskan memindahkan kado-kado itu ke ruangan istirahatnya.

Kado terakhir dan dia lalu meletakkan kado Ukitake-taichou di tempat paling atas.

Dia menghela nafas.

Kalau di depan orang, dia akan bilang kalau hari ulang tahun tidak berarti apa-apa baginya dan dia akan kesal kalau ada yang membuat pesta untuknya. Ulang tahun hanya hari lainnya, yang tidak ada gunanya dirayakan. Dan dia memang tidak peduli tidak ada yang menyelamatinya. Tapi, dia akan merasa sedikit senang kalau ada yang ingat.

Bukannya dia berharap akan ada pesta besar untuknya di hari ulang tahunnya tahun ini, atau seluruh orang mengucapkan selamat. Tapi rasanya kesal juga semua orang melupakan hari ulang tahunnya, dan baru teringat karena hari natal. Lebih baik lupa saja. Dia malas menjadi bayang-bayang hari natal.

Dia tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi itulah yang dia rasakan.

Momo, yang tidak pernah melewatkan satupun ulang tahunnya, masih dalam koma dan terbaring di ruangannya di Divisi 4, penuh dengan Kidou ketat dan perawat 24 jam. Matsumoto terlalu senang dalam minggu kemarin, karena dia akan kencan tanggal 21 bersama Hisagi. Mungkin dia tidur dengan terlalu senang sampai dia melupakan tanggal. Ukitake juga terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang Divisi 4. Semua orang tampaknya terlalu sibuk mengkhawatirkan Ukitake, atau tentang misi ke Dunia Manusia, atau merencanakan natal. Lagipula, biasanya mereka ingat karena mendengar dari orang lain.

Dia tidak suka memikirkan alasan-alasan itu. Terasa seperti cara menghindari kenyataan dengan menipu diri dengan logika. Dan dia merasa menyedihkan.

Jadi, dia berbalik menuju meja kerjanya dan berniat melupakan semua, serta perasaan aneh menyebalkan ini dengan membaca laporan membosankan.

"Toushi-chan!"

Hitsugaya berhenti di tempat dan menoleh ke arah pintu yang di-gebrak terbuka sambil memasang wajah kaget.

Seorang cewek berdiri di ambang pintu, tangan terlipat di belakang. Dari wajahnya memancar aura kesenangan dan senyumnya sangat lebar. Dia mengenakan Shihakusho polos.

Hitsugaya sedikit menggerutu melihat sosok yang tidak disukainya itu, tapi tetap bingung. Dia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya kau sedang ada misi di Dunia Manusia?" kata Hitsugaya bingung.

"Yah, aku minta libur sebentar. Aku cepat-cepat membereskan tugasku, tapi baru hari ini aku diberi izin." Kata cewek itu sambil cemberut. Rambut merah panjangnya tergerai seperti biasa, halus sehalus-halusnya.

Cewek itu adalah Shinigami yang menduduki posisi ke tiga di Divisi 10. Hitugaya belum lama mengenalnya, sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, saat Aizen masih hidup. Shinigami di posisi ke tiga dari Divisi 10 naik pangkat menjadi wakil Divisi 6, dan Renji diangkat menjadi kapten Divisi 5. Jadi, cewek ini diangkat menjadi posisi ke tiga.

Gadis itu bertubuh mungil, lebih pendek dari Hitsugaya. Kulitnya sangat pucat, orang mengira dia sakit. Di hari pertamanya dia bertemu Hitsugaya, dia sudah memarahi Hitsugaya, kapten-nya sendiri. Matsumoto tentu saja menyukainya, bisa memarahi Hitsugaya seperti itu, hanya karena dia sinis. Sejak itu mereka sering adu mulut, kalau tidak ada yang melerai.

"Jadi? Ngapain kau di sini—"

Gadis itu berjalan ke arah meja kerja Hitsugaya seakan tidak ada yang berbicara. "He? Kau masih bekerja? Padahal kata Rangiku-san tadi semua orang diliburkan hari ini." Katanya sambil menoleh dengan tatapan tajam ke Hitsugaya.

"I-itu karena aku tidak ada kerjaan. Lebih baik aku mengurangi kerjaanku besok—OI! Kenapa kau malah marah padaku?" Hitsugaya tiba-tiba sadar dia gugup dan mencari-cari alasan. Pertanyaannya, untuk apa?

"Dasar! Sok rajin!" kata cewek itu sambil mendengus.

"Apa?!" kata Hitsugaya marah. Cewek itu hanya berbalik memunggungi Hitsugaya.

"Oi! Nana!" kata Hitsugaya kesal dicuekin. Kemudian dia menyadari benda yang ada di tangan Nana. "Apa itu?" tanyanya.

Nana melihat arah pandangan Hitsugaya dan baru teringat. "Oh. Ini."

"Ini untuk Toushi-chan, hadiah ulang tahunmu!" katanya sambil menyodorkan benda terbungkus kertas itu, tersenyum selebar-lebarnya. Kertasnya bahkan bukan kertas kado, dan bentuknya bukan kotak ataupun bundar. Hitsugaya hanya bisa mengernyitkan alis.

"Sejak kapan aku memperbolehkanmu memanggilku _'Toushi-chan'?"_ Hitsugaya mendesiskan nama panggilan aneh itu.

"Kamu bilang aku tidak boleh memanggil Toushirou. Shirou-chan juga tidak boleh. Ya sudah, aku membuatkanmu nama baru." Kata Nana sambil tersenyum manis, menggoda. Dia suka sekali melihat Hitsugaya marah. Dan cara apa yang lebih mudah selain memberi nama panggilan padanya?

"Aku tidak bilang kau boleh memanggilku itu." Geram Hitsugaya. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut-denyut kesal. "Kau harus belajar menghormati _Taichou_-mu."

"Oke." Kata Nana datar. Hitsugaya membelalak lebar, tidak menyangka Nana akan menurut. "Toushi-_taichou._" Kata Nana nyengir. Hitsugaya menggeram.

"Na—"

"Hei! Ayo buka hadiahmu!" sela Nana ceria.

"Apa? Tidak—"

"Bukaaa!"

"Tidak."

"Buka buka buka!"

"Aku bilang ti—"

"Bukabukabukaaa! Plisss?" kata Nana dengan nada manis, tangannya memeluk hadiah itu di depan muka dan matanya membulat. Jurus yang dipelajarinya dari Matsumoto;_ puppy dog eyes!_

"Ugh." Hitsugaya berusaha mengabaikan mata itu tapi…

"Oh terserahlah!" katanya kesal sambil mengambil hadiah itu dari Nana dan meletakkannya di meja kopi di depan sofa.

"Yay!" kata Nana senang.

Hitsugaya hanya bisa menggerutu sambil merobek kertas-kertas tak beraturan itu. Dia menyibak kertas terakhir.

"Aku melewatkan ulang tahunmu tahun lalu. Jadi kali ini aku berniat _harus_ memberimu sesuatu!" kata Nana semangat. Dia tidak sadar Hitsugaya sedang terdiam shock.

Di depannya ada sebuah semangka, yang sudah dikosongkan dalamnya, dan diukir sebuah muka. Mukanya, dengan ekspresi menggerutu versi chibi. Lalu ada daun-daun nenas yang ditempel di atas semangka itu. Rambutnya.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Hitsugaya terbata-bata.

"Kau kan bilang suka semangka. Ya sudah, aku buatkan karya ini! Taraaa! Bagus kan?" kata Nana ceria sambil menunjuk buah itu.

Goresan mukanya agak kasar, daun nanasnya agak tidak beraturan. Nana benar-benar tidak berbakat seni. Hitsugaya terdiam beberapa saat.

"Hmph." Dia mulai tertawa-tawa kecil. Dan tertawa.

"He-hei!" protes Nana. Mukanya memerah. "Jangan bilang karyaku aneh!" katanya.

"Haha, eh, tidak kok." Kata Hitsugaya berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Cuma agak bodoh." Katanyaff sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Toushi-chan!" marah Nana. "Aku sudah susah payah membuatnya! Kamu pikir gampang mencari semangka di musim dingin begini?" kata Nana kesal, wajahnya memerah malu dan dia mulai memukul kepala Hitsugaya.

"Aw! Hei! Kau memukuli kaptenmu?!"

"Biarin! Kapten jelek!"

"Hei!"

"Sudahlah! Pokoknya aku sudah memberikannya!" kata Nana malas bertengkar. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa hari ini semua orang libur?" tanyanya, benar-benar berubah _mood._

"Apa?" tanya Hitsugaya tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Dan juga bagaimana dia bisa merubah subyek sedrastis itu.

"Aku dengar ada pesta nanti di Divisi 1. Pesta apa?" katanya lagi, polos.

"Apa? Kau tidak tau sekarang hari _Natal_?" tanya Hitsugaya tidak percaya.

"Natal?" Tanya Nana bingung.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu natal." Hitsugaya menaikkan alis. "Bodoh. Hari di mana kau memberikan kado kepada orang lain. Pohon. Hijau. Merah." Gerutu Hitsugaya memberi petunjuk. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya; cewek ini tidak tau natal!

"Oh!" kata Nana membelalak. "Sekarang tanggal 25?!" katanya kaget.

Hitsugaya hanya terdiam. Cewek di depannya itu benar-benar unik bin aneh. Dia lupa sekarang tanggal berapa?

"Kau tau ulang tahunku tanggal berapa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"20!" kata Nana sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Dan natal berapa hari sesudahnya?" kata Hitsugaya sambil menaikkan alis.

Nana memerah.

"Ugh!" katanya kesal. "Kenapa kau masih di sini kalau begitu? Tidak ke pesta itu?"

"Malas." Jawab Hitsugaya singkat.

"Apa?! Yang benar saja! Ini kesempatanmu bersenang-senang!" kata Nana kaget, kesal. Kaptennya ini memang selalu gila kerja. "Ayo!" Dia menarik lengan Hitsugaya dan berjalan keluar.

"Hei! Mau ke mana?" tanya Hitsugaya berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi, ya ampun, kalian pikir apa alasan Nana bisa jadi posisi ke tiga? Karena dia punya kekuatan. Dan dia sedang menggunakannya dengan baik.

"Ke pesta itu dong!" kata Nana sambil menggembungkan pipi, cemberut. Tidak habis pikir kenapa Taichounya ini bisa sebodoh itu.

"Tapi—"

"DIAM!" Dan tentu saja Hitsugaya diam, karena ada aura kemarahan yang keluar dari Nana.

Mereka berjalan ke arah Divisi 1 di tengah-tengah salju.

Sementara berjalan Hitsugaya berpikir tentang gadis di depannya itu.

Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan Natal tapi mengingat Ulang Tahunnya? Semua orang justru kebalikannya.

Dia tersenyum membayangkan hadiah anehnya. Darimana sih dia dapat ide untuk membuat itu? Itu bahkan tidak bisa bertahan lama karena akan membusuk.

"Trims." Katanya mendadak dan Nana berhenti untuk mengecek pendengarannya sudah rusak atau apa. "Untuk hadiahnya." Kata Hitsugaya berusaha datar. Tapi akhirnya dia tersenyum sebelah melihat rona pipi Nana.

"Maaf aku telat." Kata Nana pelan, hampir tidak terdengar. Kepalanya menunduk malu. Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo." Katanya, menarik tangan Nana dan pergi menuju Divisi 1.

Setidaknya masih ada satu orang yang mengingatnya duluan.

-

-

-

_Happy Birthday Hitsugaya! And Merry Christmas! (_ada yang nyadar gak, kalau semua orang menyebutkan natal duluan, baru ulang tahun Hitsugaya tadi? itu yang bikin dia makin kesal ;p)

Maaf telat yah Hitsu. Tapi paskan timelinenya? :D Ini birthday fic sekaligus Christmas fic!

Sorry kalau rada kacau en aneh. Bikinnya buru-buru!

Hope you like it! Ciao!

-

Cherrylime (in Hurry)


End file.
